An aerial image display device that reflects light emitted from a display surface of a display device such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal through an optical element such as a half mirror or a transparent plate installed obliquely to the display surface and projects a virtual image of a display image displayed on the display surface onto a space is known (for example, see Non-Patent Literature 1). Among such aerial image display devices, there is a multifaceted projection type aerial image display device that an aerial image with a stereoscopic effect by causing a plurality of virtual images formed by a plurality of optical elements to be superimposedly displayed back and forth when viewed from an observer.